Demon Guardian
by Tanz'n'Ramix
Summary: Star Hale Hatake is no ordinary girl, her fate was sealed the day she was born. Will love interfere and why is a certain red-head jealous. Star Hale Hatake is the character we added into the story Naruto read the Introduction to understand thnks
1. Introduction

(A/N . Hey everybody this is our first fanfiction. Me & my cousin worked really hard on it so plz review and tell us if u like the story this is the introduction you have to read it to understand the character Star and her past oh well I hope u enjoy the story, here it is.)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Demon Guardian

Chapter: Introduction

Star Hale Hatake is the daughter of the famous copycat ninja known as Kakashi Hatake. He was married to a famous singer Raven Hale; Raven has wavy fiery red hair and sapphire eyes. She has pale creamy skin color and a long slender body. At first both Kakashi and Raven were rivals and couldn't stand each other but as time passed, feelings grew. And eventually they fell in love; they got married at a young age. Raven got pregnant with Star at the age of 23. Kakashi and Raven named there daughter 'Star' because her mother expected her daughter to take her title as a talented musician.

Star has light chocolate brown hair and pink eyes. She has a slim, fragile body and skin that rivaled her mothers. Though she is very pretty, she has this strange mark on her hand that reaches up to her elbow, the mark goes up from her middle finger round her elbow. Whenever she asked about that mark her father would try to change the subject or just say that its a mere birthmark nothing to worry about. Kakashi knows something about that mark that neither the mother nor the daughter are aware of.

Indeed Star is as talented as her mother; she has a beautiful voice that attracts many people around her. She learned to play the piano and guitar at the age of 8. She loves music and is very good at it. Her Father is her role model she looks up to him; Kakashi personally trained her so there was no need for her to join the ninja academy. He taught her tai jutsu, nin jutsu and gen jutsu. She is her father's prodigy.

Her mother was usually busy with her career; she only visited twice or thrice a month. Star felt that her mother's career was more important than her. She always got depressed that her mother wasn't around though Kakashi always tried to cheer her up. He would take her out for ice cream or let her play in the park and they would always spend time together. Kakashi loved his daughter more than anything, it always pains him when she is sad. He would do anything to make her smile.

When she was nine her parent started to fight, her mother would always scream and shout at her father for reasons unknown to her. Her mother would stop talking to her father and wouldn't come home while her father would go out on more missions than he usually does. Star was left alone in the huge mansion with the servants and her personal maid 'Hannah'.

Hannah is an important figure in Star's life because Hannah took the role of her mother. She would look after her and love her like her own daughter. Hannah is in her forties. She has blackish grey hair due to her age. Hannah would tell Star all types of stories and would teach her all sorts of things.

The time came when Star's parents finally split up, that was when her world came crashing down. Her father had left the house and she had no idea if she would see him again. Now who would take her for ice cream who would greet her every morning who would cheer her up? Definitely not her mother because she wasn't even there to begin with. All she did was prepare for tours around the world. That left Star alone in the huge mansion surrounded by maids and butlers that didn't care for her well except her maid 'Hannah'. Hannah would be very kind and gentle towards Star because she knew Star was going through huge emotional pain.

You would be wondering why she didn't have friends well because of her mother's fame and fortune girls envied her, they would think she was just a spoilt rich brat. Just because she was pretty and got everything she wanted didn't mean she was spoilt. She would give up her life for a normal one with a happy family and lots of friends. Even if she did make friends they would be after her money or just use her to get to her mother.

She only had a few true friends that truly understood her feelings, every time she would get in trouble they would always be there for her. It was like they could feel her pain and she felt theirs.

Sasu-chan (A/N. Sasuke Uchiha she doesn't remember his name) she met him in the play ground of Konoha he stood up for her when the girls were making fun of her. And when time passed he became her best friend. Sabaku no Gaara, she met him when her mother was in sand for a month. And then there was Stacy, they became friends when she was crying on a park bench because her parents had just spilt up.

But it seemed as the world didn't want her to be happy. Gaara was in the sand village so she couldn't meet him and she started losing contact with her friend Sasu-chan (its kinda weird calling him that O.O). Stacy was an orphan so she got adopted and moved to another village.

At night she would have nightmares, consisting of demons all of them had strange chakra and they would be calling for her. And when she would finally wake up, her birth mark would be glowing. She didn't tell anyone about her birthmark or the nightmares she experienced, she would just endure it all.

When she was twelve years old, her father finally contacted her. Kakashi insisted that Star should live with him in Konoha for some years. Star practically begged her mother to let her go she desperately missed her dad. Finally after a lot of convincing her mother agreed that she could live with her father for two years.

When she went to live with her dad 'Hannah' her personal maid went with her. Star was much happier with her dad than she was with her mom. She would finally get to train and learn many new jutsus.

Once her father had an errand to run in the Sand Village, and he took Star with him. Star was fourteen at that time. It was pure luck that she met Gaara again. She was petrified at what he had become over the years. Even though he acted cold and distant, she knew he was the same Gaara that became her friend. Gaara treated Star differently than the others; whenever they were alone he would change back to the old Gaara she knew. And if anyone insulted her or hurt her in anyway he would hurt them, and he wouldn't listen to Star who would get mad at him and sometimes scared when he hurt people or even kill them. Killing was something even she couldn't stop him from.

Once when Gaara and Star were sparring, Gaara collected chakra in his hand and was about to do a jutsu, by accident Star touched his hand with her own chakra while she was trying to prevent Gaara from making the hand seals. When both of their hands came into contact there was a big explosion causing both of them to fall to the ground.

After hearing the explosion Kakashi came running towards them. Gaara and Star were confused at what just happened and both of them were feeling this weird energy inside of them. Kakashi knew that it was time for them to hear the truth. He told them that, Star was born with unique chakra. Kakashi explained to Gaara and Star about the concept of the tailed beast and how there was said to be a human who had the power to control them.

That special human was called the Demon Guardian. Star was born to be that special human or in other words 'Demon Guardian'. The mark on her arm was the symbol that represented her as the Guardian. And as Gaara also held a tailed beast within him, if his chakra was combined with Star's it could create a very strong amount of chakra that could turn out to be deadly.

Star got mad at her father for not telling her this earlier and that he kept this from her all these years. But Kakashi tried to tell Star that he had no choice it was an order.

When she was born the third Hokage ordered him that Star should not be told about her powers until it was necessary. And that she should be kept safe and that no one should know about her being the Demon Guardian not even her own mother. The only ones who knew she was the guardian was her father, the Hokage and the council.

When she returned to Konoha, her father insisted that she should join the academy and take the graduation exam to become a genin. She agreed to this and the Hokage himself informed the teachers at the academy about Stars arrival and that she would be taking the exam. The Hokage was also informed that Star was now aware of whom she was and he reassured Star and told her that in time she would be able to control her powers and that she should not be scared. She would live like any other child her age and be normal like the rest of the children.

But deep down inside she knew that she was far from normal…

(A/N. So this is the end of the introduction we hope u like it and plzzzz review the next chapter will be coming soon )

- Tanz & Rami


	2. New Girl?

(A/N. Hey guys this is the first chapter of demon guardian first of all you've got to read the introduction to understand the story and about our character Star and her past. We will appreciate if you take some time and review our story so we could know that it doesn't suck..he he oh well plzzz review thnks )

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Demon Guardian

Chapter: New Girl?

'Ok it going to be ok, no one will recognize me' though Star.

"I'll sit in the back quietly no one will notice me I'll keep a low profile and if anyone asks then yes I'm the new girl" said Star to herself.

"Here goes nothing" She said.

She opened the door of the classroom slightly hesitating to go in. The moment she stepped in everyone's attention was drawn toward her. Star was wearing a white tank top and a black sweater with a black skirt, a sliver belt and short black boots. She was also wearing a simple black hair band.

The brown haired teacher looked at her and said, "Ah, So you must be the new student. Kakashi's daughter right? What was your name Starry, Sternly, Stacy, Samantha….." .Before the list could continue. She quickly cut him off.

"It's Star….Star Ha-" she was about to say Star Hale but quickly covered up her mistake.

"I mean Hatake, yeah Star Hatake."

She giggled nervously rubbed the back of her neck. She wasn't used to introducing herself as Star Hatake she usually used Hale as her surname.

"Well hello Star Hatake. I'm Iruka-sensei. Why don't you come here and introduce yourself."

"So much for keeping a low profile" she muttered and walked towards the front were Iruka-sensei was.

She sighed and said "Um, Hi I'm Star Hatake. I'm fourteen Years Old. I like training with my dad. I love music and I hate people with a stuck up personality. Um… Any questions?"

"Hey are you single?" asked one of the guys.

"Do like chocolate?"

A boy with brown hair said," Do you like dogs?"

"Will you become my girlfriend?"

"DO YOU LIKE RAMEN, HE HE HE" shouted a blond boy with light blue eyes. He had some types of cuts on his cheeks making it look as I he had whiskers.

Star sweat dropped and answered,"Yes I'm single, don't get your hopes up. I practically live on chocolate. I like dogs, actually I own one. And to answer the girlfriend question, no. Yeah ramen is…ok".

Almost half of the male population had hearts in their eyes after she said she's single. The girls glared at her. A brown haired boy with a dog on his head was smirking. The hyperactive blond gasped at her reply and pointed at her.

"OK RAMENS OK HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND RAMEN IS NEVER OK, IT'S THE MOST DELICIOUS THING ON THIS PLANET. IN THIS WORLD AND THE HEREAFTER AHHHH ALL HAIL RAMEN."

"Awkward….what's with you and ramen? Never mind yeah ok ramens great happy? "Star said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh OK THEN hehehe by the way I'm NARUTO UZUMAKI!" shouted the blonde boy who claimed to be Naruto.

"Ahem if you're done here then Star you can take a seat." said Iruka-sensei.

"Star you can sit with me"

"No me why would she sit with you"

"Hello she's going to sit with me, right Star?"

"Um .I..a…." said Star not knowing what to do.

"Quiet down everyone, I'll choose who she'll be sitting with hmm.. lets see, ah Star you should sit with Sasuke" Iruka said.

"WHAT? NO WAY IS SHE SITTING WITH MY SASUKE!" said a girl with long blonde hair tied up in a high pony tail, she had baby blue eyes.

"Your Sasuke yeah right Ino-pig you wish YOU MEAN MY SASUKE, right Sasuke" said a girl with emerald green eyes and unusual bubblegum pink hair. Who had a dreamy look on her face.

"This is all so troublesome", said a boy with short black hair tied in a ponytail making his head look like a pineapple. Who was sitting with a really fat guy eating chips? Was eating even allowed in class?

"BE QUIET! girls these days. Ino, Sakura, she is sitting with Sasuke because I'm sure she won't annoy the hell out of him and if she sits with any other guy I'm sure she'll be pretty uncomfortable." Iruka said while eyeing the boys that were staring at Star.

"Um..sensei I don't want to be rude or anything but who's Sasuke", Star said.

She was confused. Why was this guy so popular. Nearly all of the girl's eyes twitched after hearing her comment while the guys were laughing there head off, well most of them.

"Oh I'm sorry Star I forgot you were new, Sasuke would you mind raising your hand so Star could know who you are" Iruka said while picking up some sheets of paper from his desk.

"Hn" said a boy with dark onyx eyes, raven hair in the shape of a chickens butt, not to mention he was very handsome, no wonder all the girls were making a fuss about him.

"Uh yeah right, well you know who Sasuke is, now take your seat so I can start today's lesson and I've been informed that you will be taking the graduation exam to become a genin I know you just joined the Academy but your father requested that you should. He has a lot of faith in your abilities I hope your going to do well" said Iruka.

Star just nodded she already knew she had to give the exam and she was already prepared for it.

"Oh and Star, welcome to the Academy"

She smiled and thanked Iruka. She went to go take her seat beside Sasuke. Most of the boys were glaring at Sasuke but wouldn't dare say a thing. And all the girls were glaring daggers at Stars back.

When she reached Sasuke, she said "Oh hi nice to meet you".

She reached out to shake his hand but he just ignored her.

"Hn" he said, without sparing her a glance.

"Um are going to shake my hand or not."

"Hn"

"I'm pretty sure hn is not a word"

"Hn"

"Ok seriously is that all you can say?" Star said, she was getting pretty annoyed at this guy.

"Hn"

Now Sasuke was enjoying making the brunette mad. He looked up to see her reaction. He smirked when he saw she was clearly pissed of by his attitude. Usually girls would just fawn over him but this was new to him this girl was actually mad at him.

"Ok forgot get it" she said, clearly pissed off by Sasuke behavior.

"Stupid chicken assed hair bastard" muttered Star.

Sasuke started glaring at her when he heard the comment. 'Oops he he I think he heard that' she thought while taking her seat. Star just rolled her eyes at him. Sasuke was clearly mad at her nobody insults him who does she think she is.

When the class was finally over many guys surrounded her table and almost all of the female students were at Sasuke's side. Star was petrified she was used to people surrounding her but usually the guards wouldn't let them come near her. But at that moment she was stuck. She looked beside her to find that Sasuke was also stuck.

"Uh I know we got off with a wrong start and everything but you mind helping me." she said while she closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

When she opened her eyes to find that Sasuke had left and his fan girls were chasing after him.

"HEY YOU CANT LEAVE ME HERE!" she shouted.

Sasuke looked behind to see that Star was surrounded by boys asking her to go out with them. 'That's what you get for insulting me' Sasuke thought as he went out to get away from his fan girls.

"URGH, even when I'm Star Hatake I get mobbed stupid boys with there stupid dates argh and that Sasuke guy how could he leave me there." said Star.

She was so mad she finally wanted to make some normal friends but something just had to ruin it all why did the world hate her so much?

After getting out of the mob of guys. She bought her lunch and decided to go outside to eat it. She already wasted fifteen minutes trying to get her self out in one piece.

She sighed "Oh well I should at least find a decent place to eat".

She went out of the academy doors and started looking around. Her eyes landed on a certain raven haired boy eating a red tomato while sitting under a shade of a tree. She decided she should get to know him better because he was the only sane person she met up until now. But then she got an idea.

'Ha ha time for revenge' though Star. She was about approach him when a yellow figure stepped in front of her blocking her view of Sasuke. Star eyed the figure and recognized him it was Naruto the guy who was obsessed with ramen. She was about to question but before she had a chance to say anything, he started to introduction himself again.

"Hi I'm NARUTO UZUMAKI the awesome RAMEN KING I'm going to become Hokage someday BELIEVE IT." He said/shouted. Star sweat dropped.

"Um..yeah you go do that." she said, 'Is that guy retarded or something who the hell calls themselves the Ramen King?'

"I see that you're nervous near the Ramen King and the Future Hokage, if you want an autograph I'm willing to give anything for my fans."

"Ah no thanks I've have to go" Star said and went past him.

"Hmmm was she that nervous near me. OFCOURSE no one can resist me she'll be back. ALL HAIL THE RAMEN KING." he shouted.

She went toward the tree were Sasuke was sitting under she sat next to him. He looked up at her clearly annoyed.

"What do you want?" he said obviously not liking her company.

"Oh nothing just though you might want some company after you left me there to DIE WITH THOSE STUPID FAN BOYS.", she said raising her hands up in the air and then she glared at him.

"You know I'm going to get even".

After saying this she quickly took the tomato from his hand and took a bite.

Sasuke was surprised at her action and looked up at her to see that she was making a weird face and then she choked and spat the tomato out.

"EW how you can eat this thing, you can take it back" she said handing him the tomato.

He just rolled his eyes and threw the tomato away and said "Do you think I'll eat that after you just took a bite from it and why the hell did you do that?"

"I wanted to take revenge and I wanted to taste a tomato, you got a problem with that."

"Hn"

"Ok seriously what's with you and the word 'Hn' no wait Hn's not even a word."

"Your weird", he said getting up and walking away.

"Well thank you Mr-I-eat-tomatoes-and-say-words-that-don't-even-exist!" she shouted.

He ignored her and kept walking. She was an interesting girl, she was the first girl who ever stood up to him, it a good thing she wasn't a fan girl. She reminded him of someone but he couldn't remember. Maybe he was just being stupid no wait Sasuke Uchiha is never stupid. But she had an interesting personality. Maybe having a new student wasn't that bad.

After Sasuke left. Star got up and decided to go home and take a nice hot bath. Her dad's house wasn't as big as her mother's mansion but it was a big house. It was a two story house with a basement and a huge garden. And the backyard was big enough for training but it wasn't as big as the front garden. When she arrived she was greeted by her maid Hannah who was in the kitchen making some food.

"Hello Star how was your first day at school did you make any new friends?" Hannah said while cutting some carrots.

"More or less, is dad home yet?" she said.

"Yes, he's in the longue do want me to make you something?" She asked as he finished cutting her carrots, and placed them in a pan.

"No thanks I'm fine" said Star and left the kitchen. She entered the longue and saw her dad lying on the couch reading his weird orange book.

"Dad I'm home. Seriously I don't get it why do you read those books what's so good about them anyways?" she asked trying to take a peek at what he was reading. Kakashi closed the book before Star could see what was written inside.

"Nothing, nothing so how was school?" he asked while getting up. "It was fine a little boring though. I'm going to my room ok, and um did mom call yet?" Star said while looking at her father to hear his reply.

"Sorry Star she didn't. Don't worry she'll call when she has the time." Kakashi patted Star on the head.

"Didn't expect her to hmm". Star went up stairs to her room.

Her room pretty big it was dark pink and light blue. One wall was covered with fur that was in a zebra pattern. She had a king-sized bed with pink and light blue covers. Her bed was filled with pink, blue, purple and white pillows. She had a big screen TV and a L-shaped black leather couch. Guitars and speakers were placed near a wall, and a desk which had a computer on it. There was a door that led to her closet and there was another door within the closet that led to her bathroom.

She flopped on her bed opened her laptop to check her email. After that she got up and went to her bathroom she filled the tub with hot water. She grabbed her clothes and white towel and stripped out of her clothes.

She entered in the hot water and started to relax her sore muscles. Took a nice long bath and then got out dried her long brown locks. She wore a casual white shirt that was way too big for her and pink shorts and some flip flops and went down stairs to get something to eat. After eating a sandwich, she went back to her room. Tomorrow was the graduation exam she wasn't nervous she had had enough training to pass the exam she was after all trained by Konoha's famous copy cat ninja. She was sure she would graduate and become a genin.

She picked up a the novel. And started reading it. Soon she got tired and fell asleep that night she dreamed about that mysterious boy she meet when she was eight.

:Dream:

Eight year old Star made her way towards her best friend. He had raven hair and onyx eyes. She hugged him from behind.

"Hey Sasu-chan I've been looking all over for you. Do you want me to kill you?" said Star "Daddy taught me a new move, wanna see, wanna see. Huh? Huh? I'm gana kick your butt."

"In your dreams pink eyes, I would spar with you but as you can see I have better things to do. Like eating this tomato", he said while showing her the tomato.

"Pwease spar with me Sasu-chan pleaseee", giving him the puppy dog pout.

He knew he couldn't resist the puppy dog look so he looked away and said, "Ok sheesh first let me eat my tomato".

And he started eating it nice and slowly just to tease her.

"Sasu- chan your taking ages, you're doing that on purpose when are you gonna finish it next year?" she whined.

He smiled when he saw her reaction; she looked cute when she was mad.

"What are you talking about?" he said his smile grew wider.

After some more pouting, she had an evil look on her face. "Let me help you with that." she said, and grabbed the tomato from his hand and took a big bite.

The moment she chewed she spat it out.

"Ewwww it so gross how can you eat this stuff?" she said, while sticking out her tongue at him.

"Hey stop insulting my tomatoes and come on let spar before you're dad arrives", he scowled and stood up.

"Yay!" she cheered. "Im gonna kick your butt."

"In your dreams"

:End of Dream:

She woke up in the middle of the night shocked at what she had just dreamt about. And sat on her bed with her legs crossed. She ran a hand through her brown locks. And sighed and rubbed her eyes.

What happened to her childhood friend? She wondered what happened to him and this urge to meet him again. She couldn't remember his name she only remembered the nickname she had given him a long time ago. All of a sudden she felt sad. He was her first true friend after all.

She got up went to the bathroom and washed her face twice. She went out for a walk in her garden to clear her mind. She was overwhelmed by the feeling that maybe she would get a chance to meet him again. Little did she know he was closer than she could expect.

(A/N. So there it is the first chapters done plzz review and tell us if u like the story sorry if the chapter short and plz ignore any grammar mistake or any spelling mistakes thnxx )

-Tanz & Rami


	3. Graduation Exam and New Friend

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Demon Guardian

Chapter : Graduation Exam

'Beep' 'Beep' 'Beep'…..

Star groaned mentally cursing her alarm clock. 'Why did I even buy one in the first place' she thought 'Oh yeah I've got to get ready for the academy'. She lifted her head from the pillow to check what time it was.

"URGH, damn it only 6:00 WHO ON EARTH SET MY ALARM THIS EARLY, Academy doesn't start in another two hours!" she shouted like a maniac.

Star snuggled into the covers trying to get some sleep. She twisted and turned but couldn't sleep. She frowned and decided to take a walk in the park before going to the academy. She got up and took a shower. She decided to wear a pink shirt and a white tank top underneath it. And a simple pair of jeans with long brown boots. She went downstairs and was greeted by Hannah.

"Good morning Star, isn't it a little too early for the Academy?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah it is, courtesy of my alarm clock, I'm heading of to the park Hannah see ya!" Star said as she picked up her bag and was about to leave through the front door.

"Wait! What about-" the door slammed shut. "Breakfast" said Hannah.

She just shook her head and headed to the kitchen. 'That girl' she sighed.

Star was rooming around the park listening to her iPod. She started singing along the lyrics of the song.

"How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Lading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.

Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home.

Wake me up inside.  
Wake me up inside.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Bid my blood to run.  
Before I come undone.

Save me from the nothing I've become."

Her thoughts started drifted towards the mark on her wrist. She sighed 'So my fate has already been sealed since birth huh? I mean how many teenagers these days are destined to be a demon guardian?' she rolled her eyes. 'I don't even think I'm capable of handling all this argh I mean…' her thoughts were interrupted as she heard someone scream.

"HEY NEW GIRL YOU THINK YOURS ALL THAT STEALIN MY SASUKE LIKE YOUR SOME BIG SHOT" screamed the blond girl from her class.

"Um do I know you…?" Star said confusion visible in her eyes. That made the blond even more furious than she was before.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME…ME INO YAMANAKA soon to be MRS UCHIHA" she said with a dreamy sigh. She was practically drooling thinking about something you don't want to know.

'Sasuke's engaged at such a young age wow I should congratulate him' thought Star sarcastically.

"Ok Mrs. Uchiha why are you screaming at me?" asked Star.

Putting her iPod back into her messenger bag. She turned her attention toward Ino again who stood there shocked.

"HELLO WERE YOU OR WERE YOU NOT FLIRING CONTINUOSLY WITH MY FIANCE YESTERDAY."

"All I did was steal his tomato, and man did it taste bad I mean he has no taste."

"YOU STOLE MY PRESIOUS SUKE-BEAR'S TOMATO YOU THIEF SPIT OUT NOW!"

"BUT I DID SPIT IT OUT" Star said this pointless argument was going nowhere.

She looked at her wrist watch. The academy was about to start in ten minute. If they didn't get there soon they will both be in trouble not to mention today was the graduation exam. There was no way she was going to be late for that.

"This is getting us no were, come on class is about to start you don't want to get in trouble do you? come on lets go."

"OH MY GOD I need to go see my Sasuke." The noisy blond said as she raced past Star squealing along the way.

"Okay..she has ..issues." Star made her way to the academy.

As Star walked in the hall away and arrived at her classroom door. She opened the door to find people talking and minding their own business. She stepped inside the classroom and heard squealing and some girls fainted at the sight…wait what.

"SASUKE EEEPPPP." Some random girl shouted.

'Huh I'm not Sasuke what the hell have they lost their minds…or what was left of it'.

"Hn" came a sound from behind her. "Are you going to stand there like an idiot or what?"

Wow rude much. Star turned around to find Sasuke standing behind her.

"Well hello to you too." She said, and slammed the door right in his face. She was mad who does that guy think he is insulting her like that, boy that guy has no manners.

She heard chuckles coming from the boys who shouted good one and high fived each other, while the girls glared at her. Sasuke entered the classroom again and glared at the guys who stopped chuckling and returned to what they were doing earlier.

"Oh Sasuke how dare she embarrass you like that, don't worry I'll take care of her." A red haired girl said, clinging to Sasuke's arm. Sasuke pushed her away and sat down on his seat. The teacher arrived and told the class to settle down. Star sat down next to Sasuke. Pretending as if nothing happened a while ago.

"So everyone I hope your ready for the exam. I'll call out your surnames alphabetically so we can start. Some other examiners and I are going to test your skills. You have to perform the transformation jutsu as well as the shadow clone jutsu. You guys are to come forward when you name will be announced and no messing around, do you hear me Naruto?"

Naruto muttered something under his breath.

"Ok so lets continue, first up Aburame Shino"

Shino stood in front off the class as the examiners asked him some questions. Then he preformed the shadow clone jutsu and the transformation perfectly. And so on one by one the exam was taken. Most students passed the exam with no sweat but some weren't as lucky.

"Uchiha Sasuke, please step forward", announced the examiner.

Sasuke got up from his seat next to Star. Star looked at him. She felt bad for what she did earlier. She wanted to get into good terms with this guy, she didn't want him to hate her on her second day.

"Hey good luck, sorry about earlier I didn't mean to slam the door in your face I was just kind of angry" Star said as she smiled at him.

SASUKE: P.O.V.

As the teacher called my name, I got up ready to give the exam and get this over with. As I was about to go a voice held me back, I turn my face to find Star looking at me. It seemed as if she wanted to say something but was hesitating to. Then her voice broke my train of thought.

"Hey good luck, sorry about earlier I didn't mean to slam the door in you face I was just kind of angry" she said as she smiled.

I never notice how pretty Star was before, her chocolate brown was swaying due to her movements, her pink eyes were so stunning, they had a glint of sincerity, honesty and pure innocence. She looked so innocent, as if she was too soft to hurt anyone. That look it was so familiar. I couldn't quite remember were I'd seen it before.

"Um Sasuke, so what do u say am I forgiven?"

Crap, what was she say? Why did I just space out like that? I saw how her eyes sparkled, and the way her lips moved as she talked…wait what? Double crap, what the hell is wrong with me. She's just a weak little girl, now what was she saying oh yeah she was apologizing.

"Hn, whatever" I said, in my normal emotionless tone. I proceeded towards the where the examiners were seated.

"Sasuke you can do it!"

"Sasuke love you, make me proud."

"Show them what you're made up of Sasuke."

"Marry me Sasuke!"

I signed at the way the fan girls were screaming my name, and declaring their love for me. There are just so pathetic, fawning over me like that.

Normal: P.O.V.

'Huh I apologize and that's all he could say oh well at least he's not mad anymore' Star though, and smiled inwardly.

Sasuke stood in front of the examiner who asked him pointless questions. 'Che get on with the exam already' he though. He was running out of patience as the examiner kept blabbering about something.

"Ok Sasuke I would like you create three shadow clones an-" Iruka was interrupted when Sasuke preformed the jutsu with ease. There standing in front of him where three perfect shadow clones, well he expected nothing less from the Uchiha heir. Then Sasuke transformed into Iruka and 'hn-nd' and transformed back to himself.

"Is that all sensei" asked Sasuke in bored tone.

"Well yes Sasuke, congratulations you just passed your genin exam. Well I didn't expect anything less" Iruka said, handing Sasuke his forehead protector with the leaf symbol engraved on it.

"I hope you put this to good use, Sasuke"

"Aa" he replied and went back to take his seat next to Star. The girl stared at him with a grin on her face.

"Wow great you made it congratulations." Sasuke just grunted in response.

"Next up, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto come forward and wait here till I get some more forehead protectors." said Iruka as he and the other examiners left the classroom.

"This time I'm going to pass believe it. And then I'll be one step closer to my goal, I'm going to become Hokage!" Naruto said, and got up and started to run towards the front.

A boy with brown hair stretched his arms and legs. One of his legs was in Naruto's way, who was running tripped and fell flat on his face. The whole class started laughing at him except some students who felt bad for Naruto. Star saw how that kid tripped Naruto on purpose. She ran up to Naruto and helped him up. Another girl with dark blue black hair got up to help Naruto.

"N-Naru-to..a-are you al-lright?" she stuttered helping up Naruto who rubbed his head. Star was so anger 'Why did that kid trip Naruto, what the hell is his problem?'

"Hey, you the guy with brown hair. Wipe that grin of your face I know you tripped him on purpose" Star said, getting up and facing the boy who still snickered.

"Yeah so what if I did? You got a problem with that?" he said.

Star who was seething replied, "Listen you jerk face. Have some respect for others will you. Who the hell do you think you are huh? Hurting Naruto like that. You're so pathetic and you're here to take the graduation exam. If you have no respect for others then how will you gain respect? I thin-"

"You little-"

The boy didn't get to finish his insult as Sasuke cut him off by saying "Care to finish that insult and I'll make sure you never graduate from this academy not that you are going to anyway. That was really low what you did to Naruto, now shut up before I lose my patience."

Sasuke's: P.O.V.

Why does that idiot blond shout all the time? He's starting to give me a headache. Sasuke rubbed his temples. The blond boy ran toward the front but fell flat on his face. The Uchiha prodigy's sharp eyes caught how the guy tripped Naruto on purpose. He saw Star getting out of her seat to go help Naruto. She had a worried look on her face as she ran towards the blond boy.

The Hyuga heiress ran toward Naruto as well helping him up. Star looked as if she was about to rip the brown haired boy's face off, not that he didn't deserve it.

"Listen you jerk face. Have some respect for others will you. Who the hell do you think you are huh? Hurting Naruto like that. You're so pathetic and you're here to take the graduation exam. If you have no respect for others then how will you gain respect? I thin-" Star was cut off when the boy glared at her and was about to say something.

Sasuke knew this was not going to end well. He heard that the guy had a fowl mouth and it looked as if he was going to insult Star. He didn't know why but he got up and walked towards him.

"You little-"

"Care to finish that insult and I'll make sure you never graduate from this academy not that you are going to anyway. That was really low what you did to Naruto, now shut up before I lose my patience." I said and went back to take my seat I could feel Star's eyes on me as I sat down.

Normal: P.O.V.

After hearing this, the boy gulped. He knew better than to mess with the Uchiha. Sasuke returned to his seat acting as if nothing happened a while ago. He put his elbows onto the deck rested his chin on his hands (you know his usual pose).

Star was startled by Sasuke's actions. She never expected him to stand up for her like that, well no one did. Everyone was staring at Sasuke speechless; the Uchiha never stood up for anybody especially a girl that is. Star turned her attention towards Naruto who was also looking at Sasuke, well actually he was glaring at him. 'Wait why is Naruto glaring at Sasuke. Didn't he just save my butt and his?'

"Che, Dobe staring at me isn't going to make you any smarter you know" Sasuke said, as he returned Naruto's glare.

"What is going on here? Naruto I told you to come here. Star, Hinata please take your seats" Iruka said, as he entered the classroom with a tray full of protectors. The other examiners entered the classroom as well and took there seats in front of the class.

Star looked at the girl who Iruka said to be Hinata. "Hey, Im Star Hatake nice to meet you..Hinata can I call you that?"

"O-of co-course Miss Ha-Hatake, pl-lease to meet y-you t-too" Hinata stuttered, as shook Star's hand.

"Oh Hinata, don't be so formal just call me Star" she said, "Well we better get to ours seat before sensei gets mad, well I'll see you around Hinata bye"

"Bye" Hinata said, shyly as she went back to her seat.

Star took her seat. And turned to look at Sasuke who remained emotionless as ever.

"Hey a..thanks for um..backing me up you know I really appreciate it. And yeah thanks again" Star said, shyly she didn't know why she suddenly lost all her confidence.

"Hn its ok, the dobe maybe a dobe but he didn't deserve that and that guys been getting on my nerves, its about time I took care of him"

"Oh..O-ok" Star said, feeling a little sad that Sasuke had his owns reasons to why he backed her up. 'Damn it, why did I stutter I don't stutter and why do I feel so disappointed at his reply its not like I care or anything.' Star thought.

'What's wrong with her? I didn't say anything bad did I?..wait why do I care again' Sasuke though as he glanced at Star once again. She folded her arms on the desk and looked at Naruto who was shouted about something, while the examiners sweat dropped at his behavior.

Naruto: P.O.V.

Why did Sasuke have to butt in I was going to beat up that jerk. Star's the first person who ever stood up for me, no one ever does that. Naruto smiled maybe we can be good friends.

He looked at Star who was staring at Sasuke as he went back. Hinata who was fidgeted with her fingers.

"What is going on here? Naruto I told you to come here. Star, Hinata please take your seats" Iruka said, wow so now he enters the class. I went down determined to pass this exam. Im not going to fail again I've tried so hard this time I'm going to make it.

"Ok Naruto, create three clone and then transform into me ok got it?" Iruka said.

What no I suck at the clone jutsu can't I do some other one. No I've worked so hard im not going to give up now. Here goes nothing. I closed my eyes and raised my hand to perform the hand seals.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

I opened my eyes to find that Iruka sensei had a disappointed look on his face. I saw that my clones weren't as perfect as Sasuke's they were limp and colorless.

"Naruto you've taken the exams so many times and you still haven't perfected this jutsu. I'm sorry Naruto but in order to pass you must know how to perform this jutsu, im sorry to say this but Naruto you failed"

"But sensei I-"

"No Naruto im sorry"

Normal: P.O.V.

Star looked at Naruto she felt sorry for the poor guy. First the class laughs at him, and then he fails. She saw the hurtful look on Naruto's face as Iruka told him that he failed. 'Naruto was so confident and was so determined I feel bad for the poor guy' she though, as she saw Naruto leave the classroom.

"Hatake Star, please step forward" said one of the examiners.

'Finally why am I the last one giving the exam, I though he said that the names were to be announced alphabetically' Star thought.

She made her way towards the front and stood near the examiners.

"Star sorry you had to go last, your new here so went had to make some arrangements I hope you don't mind" Iruka said.

"No sensei it's alright may I start now?" Star asked.

"Yes of course, show me your shadow clones"

Star made the hand seals needed to perform this jutsu. She preformed the jutsu with ease. She learnt it when she was nine or something lets just say Kakashi can be really tough on her.

"Great job Star now would you please transform into me"

She did the transformation perfectly. From the satisfied looks of the teachers, it seemed as if she was passed.

"Good job Star, I'm impressed you arrived here just yesterday and you're able to pass to genin level. Here is your forehead protector, you earned it" Iruka said, as he handed Star the item with a smile on his face.

"Thank you sensei" Star said smiling in return as she headed back and took her seat.

"Ok, congratulations to all those who passed and for those who didn't I hope you work hard, and apply for the exam next year. Now all those who passed are to proceed to class 103 tomorrow. There you will be assigned to a team. Class dismissed." Iruka said as he sat down on his chair to mark some papers.

All the students went out of the classroom, happy that the class was finally over. Star picked up her messenger bag and was about to leave when a voice stopped her.

"Star, wait" a voice called out.

Star turned around to find Naruto standing there, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey I just wanted to say thank you, for you know earlier you stood up for me and everything. I just wanted you to know that im really happy that you did what you did. And I would have backed you up if Sasuke hadn't arrived I wa-"

"Hey, Naruto its ok. That guy was just being a jerk, he has no respect for other. And its no biggie" Star replied as she walked with Naruto. Together both of then left the school grounds.

"Hey I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me. I KNOW THIS GREAT PLACE WHERE THEY SERVE RAMEN" They boy shouted. It looked as if he was back to normal. Star was glad that he wasn't sad anymore. She had to go home but she didn't want to lose this opportunity to make a new friend.

"Sure Naruto I've got nothing better to do lets go." Star said, as she pulled Naruto down the street.

Then suddenly she stopped. And looked at Naruto sheepishly.

"He he I don't know where to go." She said. Naruto just grinned and grabbed her wrist and ran.

"Don't worry I know where it is hurry up I'm starving!"

Star just laughed at Naruto's actions. 'I guess I finally made a new friend even if he is kind of retarded' she thought and she followed Naruto, who kept on talking about how great the restaurant Ichiraku was.

Unknown to both of them a dark figure sitting on the branch of a tree nearby saw there little moment. He jumped off and landed on the ground. His onyx eyes looking up at the sky as he said, "Where have I seen you before damn it."

(Ok so that's chapter no 2 I hope you like it plz review)

-Tanz & Rami


End file.
